bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Time of Our Life
Time of Our Life is the ninth track on Elevate. It's written by Logan Henderson. and Carlos Pena Jr. who announced that they fought for this song to make the album. It was supposed to be one of the 25 scrapped songs but they finally decided to add it. Carlos also said that this song is one of his favorites on the album. Lyrics I'm lookin at you, yeah You're lookin at me Something about you's got me goin' crazy So what should I do? What can I say? She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room No one else compares to you Just do what you do and I will be there for you If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance) Don't worry about a thing Just dance, dance, dance Hey! It feels right girl just give me a sign We're gonna party all night, Have the time of our life, yeah I can't fight how I'm feelin' inside We can party all night Have the time of our life, girl Oh oh woah Oh oh woah We're gonna party all night P-par-party all night, girl Oh oh woah Oh oh woah We're gonna party all night Have the time of our life, girl I can't help myself, cause girl you're so fly I knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes That you could be the one, you're just my type Can't let you get away, it's obvious I'm into you No one else compares to you Just do what you do and I will be there for you If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance) Say don't worry about a thing Just dance, dance, dance (Don't worry girl) Hey! If feels right girl just give me a sign We're gonna party all night Have the time of our life, yeah I can't fight how I'm feelin inside We can party all night Have the time of our life, girl Oh oh woah Oh oh woah We're gonna party all night P-par-party all night, girl Oh oh woah Oh oh woah We're gonna party all night Have the time of our life, girl No we don't have to leave tonight We'll stay together on the dance floor Turn up the sound, turn down the lights (The lights, the lights, the lights) (Don't wanna let go, yeah) Let's make a night we won't forget And livin' with no regrets And no one else but us Til the sun comes up It feels right girl just give me a sign We're gonna party all night Have the time of our life, yeah I can't fight how I'm feelin inside We can party all night Have the time of our life, girl Oh oh woah Oh oh woah We're gonna party all night P-par-party all night, girl Oh oh woah Oh oh woah We're gonna party all night Have the time of our life, girl Music Video The official music video of the song was released on March 31 2012. It was performed at the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards and featured the guys dancing and singing with their fans. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs